Uma questão de privacidade
by Karen13
Summary: Após Harry beijar Gina em frente a toda a Grifinória, o mais indicado é um passeio pela propriedade de Hogwarts. Mas Harry e Gina estão à procura de privacidade, o que talvez seja um pouco difícil de encontrar...


Uma questão de privacidade

Por Karen

O quadro da Mulher Gorda se fechou com um rangido suave, porém, mesmo com a passagem fechada, era ainda possível ouvir alguns burburinhos que vinham de dentro da sala comunal. Não era preciso ser um gênio para deduzir que Harry e Gina eram o assunto do momento, e que seriam por semanas. Dias, talvez, se tivessem sorte.

- O que aconteceu lá dentro? – a Mulher Gorda perguntou, seus olhos arregalados de curiosidade e seus ouvidos muito bem apurados para ouvir uma boa fofoca.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam com sorrisos marotos idênticos. Tinha acontecido muita coisa lá dentro. E, se dependesse de Harry, muito mais coisas aconteceriam agora, que ficariam sozinhos...

- Vamos ir logo embora daqui! – ele disse, tentando encontrar a mão de Gina para puxá-la, mas a garota, rápida, esquivou-se com um sorriso malicioso.

- E quem disse que eu vou com você?

- Ah, acontece que a senhorita não tem escolha! Você vem comigo, _agora! _– ele retrucou rindo, embrenhando-se em uma disputa para segurar Gina, que se desviara, gargalhando e soltando gritinhos, até que finalmente se rendeu, e então ele a puxou depressa pela mão, correndo sem rumo pelo castelo. Era uma sensação boa sentir a mão quente e pequena dela entre seus dedos.

- Ei, vão me deixar aqui falando sozinha! – ainda puderam escutar a Mulher Gorda gritar lá de trás.

- Não dá pra conversar agora, tô muito ocupada sendo seqüestrada! – Gina gritou enquanto corriam.

- Ótimo, grita mesmo pra todo o castelo ouvir! – Harry comentou em tom de brincadeira.

- Oras, mas você não quer que todos saibam!

- Que eu sou um maníaco que seqüestra garotas inocentes? Não, obrigado, eu prefiro que esse meu lado permaneça oculto, se não se importa.

- É mesmo, imagine o que Rita Skeeter faria com uma informação dessas, não? – Gina divagou irônica.

- Credo! Já estou vendo até as manchetes: "Harry Potter – o Eleito louco está à solta!"

Gina riu. Harry virou à esquerda num corredor e quase atropelou um trio de primeiranistas que vinha na direção oposta.

- Ei, olha por onde anda! – o garotinho menor e mais emburrado reclamou, e os três meninos foram embora logo depois (um deles entortando o pescoço para ver Harry).

- Eu era bem mais educado com onze anos, se me lembro bem... – Harry comentou ofegante.

- Bem, pelo menos a gente parou de correr. – Gina levou uma das mãos ao peito, que subia e descia rapidamente. – Você poderia fazer o favor de me dizer aonde estamos indo?

Harry pensou por alguns instantes.

- Vamos dar uma volta nos jardins, o que acha? Assim poderemos... conversar.

Gina o fitou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- _Conversar? _Sei...

- Ah, você coloca maldade em tudo também, não é? – Harry respondeu, novamente a puxando pela mão, mas sem correr dessa vez.

- Hum... e sobre o que vamos conversar?

- Anh... sobre vários assuntos... eles vão vir à minha mente em um segundo. – Harry parou de andar e se virou para Gina. – O.k., eu confesso, não quero conversar!

E, então, antes que Gina tivesse tempo para reagir, Harry a beijou novamente. E, dessa vez, além de vários dias ensolarados, Harry também ouviu pássaros cantando, sentiu o perfume de rosas recém colhidas e experimentou um sabor doce e enebriante em sua boca. Ou alguma coisa indescritível, mas que era bem próxima disso tudo junto.

Quando os dois finalmente se separaram, Gina sorriu languidamente, com os lábios avermelhados ainda ligeiramente entreabertos. Eles continuavam abraçados, tão próximos um do outro, que Harry conseguia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo da garota.

- Você beija bem... Treinou bastante por aí, foi? – ela completou com um leve tom de aborrecimento.

Harry quase engasgou. Gina poderia torturá-lo até a morte, mas ele jamais contaria que a única garota que tinha beijado antes dela – uma única vez! – fora Cho, e mais ninguém depois disso.

- Você que teve um monte de namorados... – ele mudou de assunto depressa, torcendo o nariz ao fazer o comentário. – O Miguel... o Dino... Será que pelo menos eu beijo melhor que eles?

Gina deu um tapa estalado no braço de Harry.

- Arre, eu me recuso a responder uma pergunta dessas! E não fale assim!

- Assim como, oras?

- Que eu tive "um monte de namorados"... – ela o imitou com trejeitos exagerados. – Você fica parecendo meus irmãos falando dessa maneira!

- Eu não discordava deles quando reclamavam com você por isso!

Gina deixou o queixo cair, surpresa, mas logo substituiu a expressão por um sorriso esperto.

- Estou detectando um quê de _ciúmes_ nas suas palavras, Harry Potter!

Harry tentou sustentar a posição de dignidade, mas foi impossível. Gina fazia uma cara de quem estava tentando não gargalhar dele.

- O.k... confesso que me senti tentado a tirar o Dino do time de quadribol naquela vez que vi vocês dois se beijando no corredor... _e_ de transformá-lo em geléia. Talvez até os dois.

Houve uma pausa, na qual Gina sorriu muito pretensiosa.

- Desde quando?

- Desde quando o quê?

- Desde quando você tem esses... _pensamentos... _a meu respeito?

Harry pigarreou, sustentando com esforço sua dignidade mais uma vez.

- Hum... desde as férias de verão, eu acho...

- Tudo isso! – a garota arregalou os olhos, chocada. – Bem que reparei que você estava me olhando de um jeito diferente...

- Você notou? Sou tão óbvio assim!

- Vamos dizer apenas que você não sabe mentir...

Harry fez um bico, sentindo-se miserável.

- É que eu sou observadora, também. – ela emendou, tentando fazê-lo se sentir um pouco melhor.

Ele a puxou pela mão novamente, e assim eles voltaram a andar.

- Você também nunca soube disfarçar quando era mais nova... – ele provocou.

- O quê!

- Quando você tinha aquela _quedinha_ por mim...

- Oh, que golpe baixo me fazer lembrar dessa fase! – ela retrucou indignada, enquanto eles desciam as escadas. – Eu era só uma menininha!

- Sabe, aquele episódio do cartão de Dia dos Namorados? Aquele anão rabugento que me perseguiu por todo o castelo! Eu jamais vou apagar da minha memória!

Gina o empurrou para o lado, cruzando os braços, emburrada.

- Está decidido, eu nunca mais falo com você!

- A-há! – Harry a cercou, andando de costas na frente dela. – Então foi você mesma que mandou, hein?

- Arre, seu desgraçado! – ela tentava se manter séria, mas seus lábios esboçavam um meio sorriso e suas bochechas estavam levemente rosadas. – Você sabe muito bem que fui eu, não se faça de tonto! Chega, eu não vou mais falar com você!

- Ah, não me trata assim! – ele se fez de arrependido, envolvendo-a com os braços. Ela tentou se esquivar, mas era tarde demais, e eles continuaram andando abraçados, tropeçando nos próprios pés. – Além disso... você me esqueceu depois de tudo, não foi?

Ela suspirou, revirando os olhos para não encontrar os de Harry.

- É claro, você queria que eu te esperasse a vida toda! Você nunca me enxergou, seu _míope!_

- Ah, também não ofende!

- Tô falando alguma mentira?

- Humpt.

Foi então que eles ouviram um "oh" sufocado atrás deles e rapidamente se separaram. Deram de cara com a figura espaçosa de Horace Slughorn ao dobrarem, sem olhar por onde iam, o corredor. Ele sorriu surpreso e tapou os olhos com as duas mãos gordas, bem depressa.

- Ah, me perdoem, me perdoem! Podem continuar! Eu não quero atrapalhar o doce amor da juventude! – ele fez gestos desencontrados com uma das mãos, espiando-os por entre os dedos da mão que ainda tapava seus olhos.

Harry e Gina trocaram um olhar sem graça e, ao mesmo tempo, cômico. Não dava para acreditar que tinham que ouvir uma pérola como "o doce amor da juventude", ainda mais de alguém como _Slughorn_.

- Anh... – Harry pigarreou, tentando quebrar o gelo. Gina o fitava ansiosa pelo canto dos olhos. – Tudo bem, professor, nós é que fomos... hum... imprudentes.

Slughorn rapidamente tirou a mão dos olhos, como se o que Harry tinha dito fosse uma permissão para olhá-los.

- Ai, ai... – o professor suspirou nostálgico. – Os meus bons tempos da juventude... – então ele pareceu acordar de seus devaneios e fitou Harry diretamente, e depois Gina, bem mais demoradamente. Depois, finalmente, sorriu. – Vocês me lembram um casal, sabiam?

Harry e Gina se entreolharam mais uma vez, desconfortáveis. Harry teve até medo de perguntar, mas foi Gina quem acabou se adiantando:

- E quem eram eles, professor?

Slughorn abriu um grande sorriso fanfarrão e se virou para Harry:

- Os seus pais, claro!

- Meus pais!

- Sim, eles também viviam pelos corredores se agar... hum... bem, eles viviam por aí, juntos. E você é tão ruiva quanto Lílian era, Srta. Weasley!

Definitivamente, Gina estava muito sem graça agora.

- Nós precisamos ir agora, professor! – ela elevou a voz, ligeiramente histérica, então passou por trás de Harry, puxando-o discretamente pela camisa, sussurrando: - Mais um minuto com ele, e eu vou me enterrar no chão de vergonha!

- Ah, até mais, professor! – Harry disse sem opção.

Cinco minutos depois, eles estavam finalmente nos jardins. Estava um sol pálido e fresco; as copas das árvores se agitavam suavemente com a brisa. Mas não havia muitos lugares com privacidade por ali – foi o que Harry pôde constatar logo de cara –; deveria ter previsto que os alunos estariam todos aproveitando o sábado fora do castelo.

- Eu sou parecida com a sua mãe, Harry? – Gina perguntou depois de algum tempo. Harry ficou em silêncio por uns minutos antes de responder.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei, Gina... Praticamente, posso dizer que não a conheci. – a garota murmurou um "sinto muito". – Tudo bem... Hum, mas pelas fotos que eu tenho... – ele sorriu para Gina. – Você realmente tem os cabelos tão ruivos quanto os dela...

A garota riu, novamente sem graça. Eles começaram a caminhar na beira do lago; Harry notou que um grupo de garotas da Sonserina – que incluía Pansy Parkinson – os encarava fazendo comentários entre si, apontando para as mãos deles entrelaçadas.

- Anh, Gina... – Harry sussurrou perto do ouvido dela. – Que tal procurarmos um local mais vazio?

A garota o fitou aborrecida.

- Foi você quem quis vir aqui, eu sabia que estaria cheio.

Harry suspirou, revirando os olhos.

- Por que as garotas sempre têm razão?

- Porque nós usamos a cabeça, só por isso.

- Ah, tá bom. Então use a cabeça e me diga se acha que o vestiário do campo de quadribol está vazio.

Gina parou e o fitou com uma expressão curiosa. Então, riu pelo nariz.

- Ah, o que foi agora, Gina?

- Nada, eu só estou rindo da sua cara, não posso?

- Não, não pode, não!

Eles foram discutindo até o vestiário; pelo caminho, Harry tentou várias vezes tocá-la, mas Gina se esquivava só para provocá-lo. Harry a abraçava pela cintura e estava empenhado tentando beijar seu pescoço quando adentraram o vestiário. Mas ele tampouco estava vazio.

- Harry!

- Gina...

Os dois pararam de brincar entre si quando viram ninguém menos que Cho Chang e Miguel Corner sentados em um banco, conversando, ainda vestidos com os uniformes do time da Corvinal. Pareciam muito deprimidos por causa da derrota e, agora, chocados ao ver Harry e Gina.

- Hum, a gente não pensou que tivesse alguém aqui. – Gina comentou um pouco constrangida. Ela e Harry evitaram se olhar, pois sabiam que ririam se o fizessem. Aqueles dois eram as _últimas _pessoas no mundo que ele imaginaria encontrar agora. – Desculpem, a gente já está de saída.

Quando eles deixaram o vestiário e estavam longe o bastante para ninguém os ouvir, caíram na gargalhada.

- É muito ironia, não? – Gina comentou.

- Quem mandou você não "usar a cabeça"?

Gina deu um outro tapa no braço dele.

- Eu _penso_, Harry, não tenho poderes telepáticos! Nunca imaginei que eles ainda estariam aí tanto tempo depois da partida!

- Eles pareciam bem deprimidos...

- Você viu a cara deles? A Chang parecia que tinha levado um balaço na cara... Essa garota é tão fútil! Como você pôde gostar dela, Harry!

Harry teve vontade de cavar um buraco na terra para se esconder ao ouvir isso.

- Você quer mesmo continuar esse assunto?

- Mas você saiu com ela por um tempo, não foi?

- Gina, você não estava com o Miguel nessa época?

- Estava, mas eu só estou pergun-

- Então, pronto, oras! – Harry encerrou o assunto. Era mesmo o fim da picada ficar falando sobre Cho, ainda mais com Gina. Ela se calou, emburrada. – Pra onde vamos agora, garota telepática?

Ela riu novamente, desfazendo a expressão aborrecida.

- Hum... que tal a biblioteca?

- Quê! Eu não preciso de outra Hermione na minha vida, muito obrigado.

- Ai, como você é tonto! – ela revirou os olhos, enquanto eles voltavam a entrar no castelo pelas portas de carvalho. – Eu só sugeri a biblioteca porque lá tem um lugar... bem...

Harry notou que ela estava novamente sem graça.

- Você já se agarrou com alguém lá, por acaso!

- Contagem regressiva para bater no Harry: cinco... quatro... três... – ela contou fitando o teto. – Dois... um! – e começou a socar o braço do garoto.

- Tá bom, eu só espero não encontrar mais ninguém por aí.

Eles continuaram a caminhar juntos por um tempo, ainda de mãos dadas, mas dessa vez sem se falarem, apenas se olhando ocasionalmente e sorrindo um para o outro. Harry reparou que Gina não parava de levar a mão à nuca, parecendo ansiosa.

- O que há com você? Isso é um tique nervoso, por acaso? – ele segurou a mão dela, deixando-a longe da nuca.

- Harry, como você é chato! Vai dizer que não tem nenhum tique?

- Eu? Não! – ele se defendeu, passando a mão nos cabelos para assentá-los, e depois arrumando os óculos no rosto.

- Ah, isso! – Gina acusou, apontando-o. – Já é a quinta vez que você faz a mesma coisa!

- O quê? Eu não fiz nada!

- Você passou a mão no cabelo e depois arrumou os óculos. Desiste, esse seu cabelo não tem jeito.

Harry parou de andar, fitando a própria mão. Na mesma hora, veio-lhe à mente a lembrança de um garoto com os cabelos tão bagunçados quanto os dele, que vivia passando as mãos neles quando via uma certa ruiva. Tal pai, tal filho, era o que Sirius diria...

- Eu nem tinha me dado conta disso... – ele comentou com um sentimento melancólico. Então, Gina o puxou pelo braço bruscamente.

- Vamos logo!

- Gina...

- O quê?

- Você acha que o Rony não vai mesmo se importar por nós estarmos juntos?

- Quem se importa com o meu irmão!

- Eu me importo, ele é meu amigo. Não quero brigar com ele.

A garota suspirou.

- É, eu tinha me esquecido disso. Mas, olha, Harry, ele vai ter que entender. Essa é a _minha_ vida, eu fico com quem eu quiser. E pode ser muito bem o melhor amigo dele, não?

- Hum... você viu a cara que ele fez lá na sala comunal?

- Você quer dizer... quando você fez a loucura de me beijar na frente de toda a Grifinória? Eu jamais imaginei que você faria uma coisa dessas, sabia?

Harry sorriu. Também jamais imaginou ser capaz de fazer algo assim, mas ainda bem que tinha feito.

- Sim, mas o que você me diz do Rony?

- Ele não parecia zangado. – Gina disse sensatamente. – Apenas chocado e... conformado.

- Você acha mesmo? É que, sei lá, na hora eu pensei o mesmo que você, mas agora, pensando bem...

Gina parou e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Harry, como se estivesse tentando fazê-lo compreender algo importante. Ela levou suas mãos macias ao rosto dele, carinhosamente.

- Se isso vai fazê-lo se sentir melhor, eu vou lhe contar uma coisa. Mas você não pode contar para o Rony, tá bem? Nem para a Hermione, ou ela pode contar para ele... Afinal, você sabe que os dois...

Harry riu. Ele não era o único que tinha notado, afinal.

- Eu sei... Um dia a ficha deles vai cair, também.

- Tomara! – Gina ergueu os olhos de um jeito engraçado. – Mas, voltando ao que eu ia lhe dizer... Já faz algum tempo que o Rony vem me dizendo umas coisas bem estranhas, digamos assim.

- Como?

- Ele vive me dizendo que eu tenho que escolher melhor meus namorados, que eu deveria "olhar para quem está perto de mim"... E o mais engraçado é que ele sempre dá um jeito de comentar qualquer coisa sobre você depois de dizer isso.

Harry parou de sorrir instantaneamente.

- Você não quer dizer...?

- Pois é, eu também fiquei chocada. Mas parece que o Rony não é tão tapado quanto eu pensava...

- Ele não pode ter percebido! – Harry gritou em pânico. – Eu fiz de tudo para que ele não percebesse, eu-

- Calma, Harry! Eu não disse que ele _percebeu_, mas eu acho que ele _"pressentiu"_, entende?

- Não.

Ela pareceu fazer um grande esforço para não revirar os olhos para o teto.

- Parece que ele achava legal a idéia de que nós ficássemos juntos, entende agora? Não sei, mas pra mim tem o dedo da Hermione aí... falando no ouvido dele, sabe?

Harry ainda estava atônito. Mas se lembrava muito bem de quando Rony, no ano anterior, tinha dito para Gina: "escolha alguém melhor da próxima vez", e depois olhado furtivamente para ele.

- Eu só espero que ele não tenha percebido antes. Você notar é uma coisa, mas o Rony!

- Viu, até você acha que ele é tapado! – Gina deu um tapinha amigável na bochecha de Harry, voltando a caminhar.

- Quê? Gina, claro que não-

- Harry, não é porque ele é seu amigo que você precisa esconder a verdade. O Rony é um cego, Hermione que o diga...

E, então, Gina bufou impaciente, abrindo a porta da biblioteca. Harry não via como poderia ser uma boa idéia se "esconderem" ali, mas realmente ela estava quase vazia. Havia apenas uma meia dúzia de setimanistas estudando para os N.I.E.M.s a um canto. Madame Pince estava distraída cochilando sobre uma pilha de livros velhos, e Harry e Gina passaram por ela sorrateiramente. A bibliotecária soltou um ronco sonoro um pouco depois.

- Você sabe alguma coisa que eu não sei, Gina?

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, levemente tensa.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Da Hermione. Ela te falou alguma coisa, não foi? – ele pressionou, procurando os olhos dela, que fugiam. Os dois adentraram a seção reservada.

- Harry, como você é fofoqueiro!

- Eu só estou perguntando, oras!

Gina não respondeu imediatamente. Ela contornou uma estante, então levou Harry a um canto que ele nunca tinha ido. O lugar era muito bem escondido, com uma pilha tão grande de livros que parecia impossível alguém enxergá-los ali atrás. Havia um forte cheiro de mofo e livros envelhecidos, como se ninguém fosse ali há muito tempo.

- Ela me falou algumas coisas... – Gina comentou finalmente. – A Hermione... Logo depois que o "Uon-Uon" e a "Lá-lá" ficaram se engolindo aquele dia na sala comunal, depois do primeiro jogo de quadribol.

- Ela gosta do Rony, não é? – Harry perguntou tão diretamente, que Gina levou um susto.

- Arre, Harry, você sabe, está com os dois todos os dias!

Ele sorriu, feliz ao ouvir a confirmação de seus pensamentos.

- Acho que eu sempre soube que isso iria acontecer...

- E quanto a mim, acho que o Rony também gosta dela, só é idiota demais para admitir isso.

- Mas... – Harry começou a falar lentamente, levando as mãos à cintura de Gina suavemente. Era incrível senti-la em seus braços daquela maneira. Ele fez a garota se encostar a uma prateleira cheia de livros, e ela o fitou ansiosa. – Nós não viemos até aqui para falar do Rony e da Hermione, não é?

- Hum... acho que não...

- Então... – Harry sussurrou, roçando os lábios na bochecha dela, sentindo o cheiro suave de rosas que emanava de seu corpo. Nossa, como os cabelos dela eram macios! – Vamos... falar sobre nós.

Gina respirou um pouco mais forte quando Harry, atrevido, puxou lentamente a blusa dela, tocando a pele da sua cintura por baixo da roupa. Porém, ela não disse nada a respeito quando ele fez isso. Ele beijou a nuca dela, e a garota se arrepiou toda. Vai ver era ali mesmo seu ponto fraco.

- E o quê... nós vamos falar... sobre nós?

- Que tal... se a gente não falasse nada? – os lábios de Harry foram se aproximando da boca dela enquanto falava. Ele ousou ir abaixando lentamente suas mãos, sentindo o corpo e a pele quente da garota.

- E se você me revelasse algo a seu respeito que eu não saiba? – ela sugeriu um pouco nervosa. – Algo engraçado?

- Ah, Gina, eu não tenho nada meu pra revelar... – ele reclamou impaciente, segurando a nuca dela, aproximando-a de si. Os narizes deles estavam quase se tocando, suas respirações se confundindo. Ele conseguia ver no brilho dos olhos dela que ela estava tensa, e percebeu que teria que se controlar um pouco para não apressar as coisas. – Tá, o que você quer que eu diga?

- Qualquer coisa! – ela disse rápido, a respiração rasa. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos em silêncio; Harry não conseguia compreender por que ela estava tão nervosa, adiando o que estava por vir. Não seria a primeira vez que eles se beijariam, não é? – Fala algo que você nunca contou pra ninguém!

- Hum... – ele encostou a testa na dela, pensando. Gina abriu um meio sorriso amarelo, mordendo os lábios. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada embaraçoso naquele momento, tudo que ele pensava era que estava louco para beijá-la novamente. – Eu tenho chulé!

Bem, Harry não tinha mentido, o seu pé realmente fedia bastante depois de um dia inteiro dentro do sapato.

- Sério?

- Sério, eu até tentei aprender um feitiço para tirar aquele cheiro horrível, mas eu sou muito burro, não adiantou. Se algum dia você quiser um anestésico, é só cheirar meu pé: desmaia na hora

Ela riu, mas ainda parecia tensa.

- Gina, o que foi?

- Não, nada... tá tudo bem. – ela respondeu, envolvendo seus braços em torno do pescoço dele. Os rostos deles estavam bem mais próximos agora. – Faz o que você está querendo, Harry...

Ela não precisava dizer duas vezes. Ele inclinou o rosto na direção dela, fechou os olhos e tocou os lábios quentes de Gina pela terceira vez na vida, em um beijo muito mais maduro que os outros dois. Harry jamais tinha se sentido daquela maneira. Seus corpos estavam grudados um no outro, e ela enterrava as unhas nos cabelos dele com força. As suas mãos foram suavemente passeando pelas costas dela, sentindo sua pele, e depois foram descendo... descendo cada vez mais sem que percebesse... até que encontraram...

- Harry! – ela gritou, separando-se dele bruscamente. – Tira a mão daí! O que você está _fazendo_?

- Oh... com licença? – exclamou uma terceira voz, parecendo sem graça.

A partir daí, foi uma confusão tão grande, que Harry até ficou tonto. Quando os dois garotos olharam para ver de onde vinha a voz, bateram os olhos em ninguém menos que Alvo Dumbledore, parado a alguns metros deles, com um livro grosso nas mãos e uma expressão de educada surpresa no rosto.

- Professor! – Harry gritou em choque, recuando alguns passos, sem saber que tinha uma pilha de livros bem atrás dele. O resultado foi que acabou caindo por cima deles, levando Gina consigo; a garota caiu bem em cima dele, e por fim os livros os soterraram.

- Ai... – foi tudo que Gina conseguiu dizer. Então, ela jogou alguns livros para o lado, e saiu de cima de Harry bem depressa. Ele se sentou, sentindo que suas costelas tinham sido perfuradas pelo grande volume de, coincidentemente, "Poções Muy Potentes".

- Anh, você viu quem eu vi? – Harry sussurrou para Gina.

- Vi, Harry, e não foi uma alucinação coletiva! – ela disse entredentes.

- Por que não? – ele quase implorou para que fosse.

- Porque ele está bem ali! – Gina apontou para a esquerda, no lugar onde Harry tinha pensado ver Dumbledore.

- Eu ficaria grato se não falassem de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui... – o diretor comentou alegremente, fitando o teto, talvez para não ter que encarar seus alunos fazendo o que não deviam na biblioteca.

Harry e Gina se levantaram rapidamente. Harry dava tudo para que Dumbledore fizesse parte de sua imaginação, mas, como Gina tinha dito, ele parecia bem real. A garota, por sua vez, estava tão envergonhada, que seus olhos procuravam o chão, e ela estava ligeiramente atrás de Harry para não ter que olhar para o diretor.

- Anh, desculpe, professor, nós...

- Ah, Harry, eu não sei do que estão falando. Eu não vi absolutamente nada! Meus óculos estão ruins, sabe? Preciso trocá-los, estou vendo tudo nublado... acho que você entende a sensação, não é?

Tantos anos convivendo com Dumbledore, e Harry sempre acabava se desconcertando com as coisas que o diretor dizia ou fazia. Talvez ele nunca deixasse de surpreendê-lo, afinal.

- Hum, pois é... acho que eu entendo sim. – o garoto disse sem jeito, coçando a cabeça, pensando em como faria a pergunta que estava em sua mente. – Mas, professor, o que o senhor-

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – ele emendou com um sorriso contente. – Ah, Harry, eu estava apenas procurando por você e, quando eu entrei aqui, Madame Pince disse que pensava ter visto você e a Srta. Weasley entrando...

Gina respirou profundamente ao lado de Harry; ela parecia não saber onde meter a cara.

- Mas, aconteceu alguma coisa, professor?

Dumbledore suspirou, fazendo uma expressão cansada e chateada.

- Eu não gostaria de dizer isso agora... Mas, Harry, eu realmente preciso falar com você sobre... _aquele assunto_.

Ele não precisava dizer mais nada; Harry sabia que Dumbledore queria falar sobre as Horcruxes. A última vez que tinham conversado, era esse o assunto, e Harry tinha descoberto muita, muita coisa mesmo. Porém, não queria pensar nisso no momento.

- Mas não precisa ser _exatamente_ agora, Harry! – o diretor disparou com um sorriso, fitando Gina e depois Harry com um olhar astuto. – Por que você e a Srta. Weasley não... voltam a fazer o que faziam antes que eu interrompesse? – Gina soltou um gemido de vergonha. – Ah, lembro-me tão bem de quando eu tinha essa idade... Havia essa menina, ela tinha os cabelos longos e louros... – então, ele subitamente parou de divagar, como se retornasse ao planeta com um susto. – Ah! Mas acho que vocês não querem ouvir as histórias de um velho, não? Encontre-me na minha sala mais tarde então, Harry. Até logo, Srta. Weasley!

E saiu alegremente, assobiando uma música enquanto caminhava. Harry e Gina se entreolharam confusos, então a garota enterrou o rosto na camisa de Harry.

- Eu não acredito no que acabou de acontecer!

- Ah, até que não foi tão ruim, Gina... – Harry tentou consolar. A garota olhou para ele como se o garoto tivesse três cabeças.

- Não, foi _péssimo_, Harry! Primeiro, Slughorh... e agora Dumbledore!

- Tudo bem que não foi a melhor experiência da minha vida... Mas duvido que ele se lembre disso daqui a cinco minutos.

Gina sufocou um risinho.

- Não pensei que fosse viver para ouvir Dumbledore falando de quando era jovem...

- Realmente, isso foi estranho. – Harry assentiu. Então, mudando de expressão, ele segurou o queixo dela suavemente, erguendo-o para si. Gina o fitou ansiosa. – Por que você estava daquele jeito quando eu ia te beijar?

- Harry... O que está acontecendo... não vai ficar por isso mesmo, não é?

- Como assim?

- Nós vamos mesmo... ficar juntos? – ela perguntou hesitante. Harry sorriu, finalmente compreendendo.

- Gina... eu gosto de você, é claro que vamos ficar juntos! Eu não estou brincando!

- É só que...

Ela fez uma pausa.

- Fala o que você está pensando!

- Bem... faz tanto tempo que eu... você, só agora...

Harry acariciou o rosto dela, tentando confortá-la com um sorriso.

- Eu demoro em entender as coisas, Gina. – ele disse sinceramente. – Mas, eu _realmente_ gosto de você. E eu quero ficar com você. _Mesmo._

Gina sorriu de volta. Harry ainda não sabia, mas logo desejaria que tivesse entendido as coisas antes e que, aquela vida que teria, que mais pareceria a vida de outra pessoa, fosse a _sua_, para sempre.

FIM

_**Nota da autora**: Essa fic foi escrita especialmente para o VII Challenge H/G do Fórum Aliança3Vassouras, e levou (kaka muito contente!) o primeiro lugar! E o prêmio especial de melhor flagra! Obrigada maninha Doom pelos prêmios fofos, obrigada Tatazinha por betar pra mim e obrigada aos que leram, espero que tenham se divertido! )_


End file.
